


The Early Years

by misssunbeam



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssunbeam/pseuds/misssunbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the Arendelle sisters in college, Elsa is on her second year and Anna is beginning her first.</p><p>it's mainly centers around Elsa, Anna and Jack<br/>but it also tells the story of their friends.<br/>Elsa's friends; Jasmine, Lucille and Atta<br/>Anna's friends; Rapunzel, Ariel and Toothiana<br/>Jack's Friends; Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff, Astrid, Merida and more</p><p>and then there's Hans</p><p>and many, many others, which is mentioned in passing or have a full segment, </p><p>I hope you give it a try, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started

It was early morning, way too early in Anna’s mind since she liked to sleep in, her alarm rang but they had a long day in front of them since her and Elsa was moving into their new apartment near campus and it was a bit of a drive, three hours to be exact and they needed to be there at 10 o’clock.

Dragging herself down to breakfast Anna yawned a good morning to her family.

“Good morning, nice hair sis,” Elsa joked, referring to Anna’s messy bed hair.

“We can’t all morning people,” Anna replied smiling helping herself to coffee, their parents laughing.

“So the big day, moving out, starting your adult life,” their father Agdar said proudly.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Idun added trying not to weep.

“You know we’ll keep in touch, mother, no need to be sad,” Elsa soothed and reached over to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

“Elsa’s right, family’s important,” Anna continued and yawned again.

After eating and their mother almost crying three more times it was time to drive off. All their furniture was already there and their stuff as well, still in boxes but none the less they only need to bring the last few things, some clothes, toiletries and their sheets, which was put in two suitcases and placed in the trunk of the car.

They said goodbye to their parents, Idun crying for real and then the sisters drove off.

“God I can’t wait to have my own place and living on our own, this is going to be awesome,” Anna laughed and Elsa smiled as well nodding agreeing.

 

After three hours of driving, a lot of singing and a nap they made it to their new apartment.

“So my friends texted me to say that if we needed a hand, they’d be willing to help,” Anna smiled.

“Which friends?” Elsa asked hoping not to sound rude, but some of Anna’s friends were a little not Elsa’s cup of tea.

“Ariel, Punzie and Tooth,” Anna replied smiling, she had met them her freshman year, and they had hit it off perfectly, though she had know Rapunzel since primary “Listen I know they’re not really the type you hang out with but we’ll get it all done a lot faster,”

Elsa looked at her sister and smiled warmly, sometimes Anna knew her too well. “Sure, they can help, say we’ll give lunch or dinner as thank you, depending on how long it takes,”

Anna beamed and quickly group texted them.

Elsa’s friends was busy, Jasmine was still on vacation but had remembered to send a “congratulation on moving out (I’m jealous)” text, Lucille was also on vacation but she was traveling home today, she would arrive very late and Atta was working, which was no surprise but she had send a text, a couple of days to early but Elsa didn’t mind, it was the thought that counted. She would see them soon and was looking forward to that.

Parking right outside they went in, their apartment was on the fourth floor, but happily there was an elevator, it was medium sized with and open kitchen and living room, with two bedrooms of equal size, a bathroom and a small balcony connected to the living room. The apartment building itself even had a private swimming pool free to use by all tenants.

On the door it said “Anna Arendelle and Elsa Arendelle,” and the sister gave each other a smile before getting in and going head on with the unpacking. About 15 to 20 minutes later their door phone rang and Anna went over to let her friends in.

Ariel Atlantica with her mermaid like long red hair and blue/turquoise eyes, she was studying music. Toothiana Isla with short black hair, she colored her bangs in yellow, green, blue and purple stripes making her look eccentric and her violet eyes, which however were natural, helped a lot with this look, she wanted to be a dentist. Last was Rapunzel Corona, with her long golden hair and big green eyes that seemed to see beauty in everything, she was studying art. Anna herself was studying to be a primary school teacher and the four of them was the best of friends.

After greeting each other and sharing some summer stories they started helping and everything went a lot quicker.

When the only thing missing were their bedrooms Elsa left to buy groceries and the other four girls sat down on the couch and started talking about boys.

“So I heard you met someone,” Anna asked Tooth who lit up.

“YES! I mean yes, I did, he’s great, real fun, in same year as your sister, good looking, and the whites teeth I’ve ever seen!” Tooth spoke very quickly making the other girl laugh.

“Breath Tooth, what’s his name? Do I know him?” Anna questioned.

“Jack Frost and I don’t know if you’ve met him or not,” Tooth answered a bit more relaxed, Anna thought about it for a second.

“He’s the white haired guy right?” she asked and Tooth nodded smiling.

“So are you a couple?” Anna smiled but that made Tooth stop smiling.

“No not yet but I’m hoping soon that’s it official,” Tooth sighed.

“What about you? Still not talked to Eric?” Anna laughed at Ariel who immediately blushed.

“Let’s change subject,” Ariel begged and the other girls laughed and obliged.

 

Out in the grocery store Elsa was putting the grocery in two bags and carrying them to the car however when she turned the corner to the parking lot someone almost walked into her and trying not to hit her he quickly maneuvered around her but not quick enough and he hit one of her bags cause the plastic to break and drop everything including a milk carton that broke as it hit the ground, milk everywhere!

“I am so sorry!” the guy exclaimed and she nodded trying to get the stuff in the other bag.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” he told her and she looked up to see him disappear into the store, she shook her head, he was not coming back.

However five minutes later he returned with a new bag and a new carton of milk.

“I think I owe you this,” he smiled at her and crouched down to help her. He was wearing a hoodie even though it was summer, knee long shorts and very worn sandals, he had very surprisingly white hair and very bright blue eyes and even brighter smile that apparently were contagious as Elsa found herself smile back at him.

“Thank you,” she told him honestly.

“Right thing to do,” he answered and held out the bag as she put her things into it.

“Most people would just apologize and move on,” she told him.

“I’ve often been told I’m not like most people,” he reminisced sounding like he was just talking to himself. She gave him a quick look and believed him.

“You go to college here?” she asked him surprising both herself at her forwardness and him, as it seemed to shake him out of his little trance.

“Yeah, I’m student of education,” he told answered with a smirk.

“I think we all are but I know what you mean, my sister studies that as well,” she replied.

“Really? What are the chances,” he laughed and they rose up having finished with the groceries and she reached out to take the bag from him.

“I think I can take it from here thank you,” she smiled, as he looked confused for a moment.

“Right sure, sorry again, have a nice day,” he told and went in to possibly buy his own groceries.

Elsa shook her head and went over to her car were a tall man with sideburns where leaning up against.

“Is the ice queen got herself a heart?” Hans asked condescendingly.

“Run along now Westergaard,” Elsa replied coldly and opened the trunk to put her things in.

“There is the queen we all love, or hate whatever,” he joked still in the same tone as before.

Elsa didn’t reply but clenched her teeth together, wishing him to go to hell. She closed the trunk a little harder than she meant to and he laughed.

“Oh so intimidating,” he mocked.

“What do you want?” she asked annoyed just wanting to get rid of him.

“Just wanted to welcome you back,” he smiled fake sweetly and walked away.

What an ass Elsa thought to herself and drove home, yes a home with a sister, what a good thought, Elsa took a deep breath and kicked all bad things out of her mind started the radio and drove home singing along to the power of love.

 

After having gotten the few things he needed Jack was walking home to the apartment he was sharing with his friends Flynn “call me Eugene and I’ll kill you!” Rider and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, all juniors at college studying different things, Flynn wanted to be a Social worker for his own reasons and Hiccup wanted to work with animals. They were a strange bunch but good friends, most of the time, because obviously when your sharing an apartment together sometimes you’ll get into arguments, and hopefully they were done when he got back.

Bored Jack walked while looking through his schools Facebook group on his phone he had met that platinum blonde girl before and was curious, he was always curious Hic said but Flynn was worse, especially when it came to women.

There she was; Elsa Arendelle, her name was, didn’t ring a bell but her photo was from the local ice skating ring and that’s were he’d seen her.

Bam! He had walked straight into someone again.

“Need to watch where you’re going Frost,” Professor North told him with a chuckle.

“Yes sir, sorry sir, see ya sir,” Jack mumbled and hurried along. He looked back at his phone and his heart sank as he read “Friend request send” she would think he was a stalker, he cursed at himself and stuffed the phone in his pocket of his hoodie and took out a key having made it to the apartment, which was on campus grounds.

It was silent when he went in and that wasn’t a good sign.

“Bought dinner, Spaghetti Bolognese, but might be best if someone else cook, since our stove seems to hate me,” Jack spoke out as he got in.

“Or you could just admit you’re bad at cooking,” Hiccup joked with a smile as he walked from his room to the kitchen.

“We’re all bad at cooking,” Jack reminded him.

“But you are the worst,” Hiccup finished and Jack chuckled and told Hic about what happened with Elsa and his friend laughed.

“Man and I thought I was bad with women and I actually got a girlfriend,” Hiccup chuckled sitting down at the kitchen counter enjoying a beer with his roommate, it was Thursday yes, but school started next week and it was only one.

“Speaking of bad with women, where’s Flynn?” Jack asked and Hiccup chuckled.

“He left, went to Naveen’s I think,” Hiccup answered.

“So what were you arguing about?” Jack asked and lifted and eyebrow.

“The usual, so shall we get the train wreck started?” Hiccup asked and pointed at the food Jack had brought Jack laughed and shook his head “If Flynn’s not here, we’re ordering from Fish out of Water,”

“We’re addicted,” Hiccup laughed.

“Good thing our friend hates Sushi then, you call, I need to get some music in here, way to quiet,” Jack replied and went in to get his barely working laptop.

“Take mine,” Hiccup called over his shoulder dialing the number on his phone and Jack changed direction to Hiccup’s room. It was the least messy one, but still messy. His cat Toothless was sleeping in the windowsill, one of the few moments the cat was actually calm. He grabbed the laptop and opened iTunes as he sat down on the living room couch and pressing play on a random song.

While Hiccup was in the bathroom Jack opened the internet browser, going to Facebook out of nothing else to do, Hiccup was logged in so before logging out Jack wrote “I’m an Idiot” in Hiccups status.

Logging in to his own he had three messages, one from Aster or Bunny as he liked to call him, one from Tooth and one from his little sister with the usual link to either a funny animal video or a new band, he also had two notifications, one reminding him that the party Kuzco had invited just about everyone too was tomorrow and the other was very surprisingly Elsa accepting his friend request. Curious he went into her profile and checked out her photos and holy Santa Claus on a pogo stick she was gorgeous! He had noticed that in person but he was busy apologizing and helping so he didn’t have time to check her out…much. An impressed whistle sounded behind him.

“She pretty, don’t tell Astrid I said that, she actually accepted the friend request? Perhaps you got a chance,” Hiccup joked and they chuckled.

“Yeah maybe,” Jack said actually wondering.

“I was joking aren’t you flirting with that rainbow colored hyper girl?” Hiccup asked.

“Toothiana and yes but honestly I don’t think it’s going to become serious,” Jack informed his friend.

“Then you better tell her, the way she’s looking at you, she’s clearly smitten,” Hiccup told him and Jack nodded understanding. Hiccup’s phone rang and he left to talk with whom Jack guess was Astrid since Hic answered with “hey babe”

Jack went to his messages reading Tooth’s first. She asked if was coming to Kuzco’s party and he answered yes.

Bunny’s message was about ice hockey training Sunday afternoon and if he had some extra pads as his had gone missing and writing yes.

His sister was telling her about how excited she was to begin her first year of high school, that she missed him and he needed to not procrastinate too much, to tell his friends hello and she wished them all a good start of the new semester, not to get too drunk this weekend and have fun, and if they didn’t the video of a cute but funny panda cub should help.

He started writing a reply when Tooth’s chat popped up.

“ _Cool want to perhaps meet up before hand_?”

Jack thought about how to write his reply as he had other plans: “ _Sorry going to eat at Toni’s before with the guys, tradition by now, sorry_ ”

 _“That’s okay,”_ came the reply and Jack knew she had hoped for more and just sat there looking at the keyboard for a full minute before writing: “ _How about lunch?”_ He wasn’t really sure why but too late to take back.

“ _Love to!”_ she replied quickly and followed it with _“Sorry just in a good mood today, you know how I get,”_ Jack had to chuckle she was very energetic he liked that about her, he just didn’t really feel anything when they kissed and it wasn’t fair to lead her on, tomorrow he was going to be a man and tell her.

**RIIING!**

“I’ll get it,” Jack told Hic who was still talking with Astrid. Closing the laptop he got up and paid his part of the food with Hiccup paying the other half and they started eating while watching something stupid on TV and making fun of it and themselves for watching it.


	2. The Party

Jack, Hiccup and Flynn were walking to Toni’s, the two of them enjoying themselves over Jack misfortunes.

“Why didn’t you just tell her?” Hiccup asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” growled Jack with his shoulders hunched and his hands deep in his pockets. Greeting them outside the restaurant was their other friends Robin Hood, Kristoff Bjorgman and Nod Leafman.

“Hey look it our friends, Hiccup, Flynn and by the looks of it Grumpy,” Nod joked and they all but Jack laughed.

“What happened?” Robin asked slightly concerned.

“He was going to tell this girl he started flirting with that, he only wanted to be friends but instead they became an actual couple,” Flynn explained cracking up by the end of it.

“I am a failure at life,” Jack mumbled making Flynn laughing even more.

“No, no you’re not a failure, just an idiot,” Hiccup consoled and laughing they all went inside to eat.

 

In Anna and Elsa’s apartment Anna, Rapunzel, Ariel and Toothiana were getting ready. Tooth were doing her nails to match her bangs, Ariel were trying to figure out if she could possibly wear heals all night and Anna was helping Rapunzel with her hair.

“So where is your sister?” Rapunzel asked.

“With Lucille and Atta, I think at Lucille’s place,” Anna replied.

“Oh okay,” Rapunzel smiled, of Anna’s friends Rapunzel knew Elsa best.

“Oh isn’t she the one that often sing over at that French restaurant?” Tooth asked.

“Yes she’s good too,” Anna answered, Ariel nodded agreeing.

“Okay, okay, I got news,” Tooth exclaimed happily and everyone looked at her. “I’m officially in a relationship!” the girls squealed happily and hugged her.

“I’m happy for you,” Ariel told her honestly but she was only slightly jealous, as she was too scared to even talk to her crush.

“Yeah me too, he seemed kind of off today, maybe he wasn’t happy about it,” Tooth wondered out loud sounding suddenly sad.

“Don’t be silly, you’re amazing and I’m sure that if he’s with you, he knows, he probably just had an off day, that happens,” Rapunzel reasoned and Tooth nodded smiling.

“Can’t wait till I meet the one, maybe I will tonight at the party,” Anna dreamed.

“And Maybe Ariel will be brave enough to introduce herself to Eric,” Tooth suggested back to her happy self.

“Or we could just enjoy the party as it is,” Rapunzel said off handedly.

“One day, some guy is going to catch you eye,” Anna told her best friend and Rapunzel laughed. “So you want to help me pick out my outfit?” Anna asked her friends and they went to her room and closet.

 

Across town, in her apartment Lucille was sitting talking with Atta and Elsa while eating Chinese food.

“Is it really prudent of me to be seen at a party like this?” Atta questioned her friends.

“I think as a school president some people, those who care more about being social than academics will think you’re cool,” Lucille reasoned and Elsa nodded agreeing.

“Okay but still not too sure, but if you’re going I’m going, seems like everyone’s going to Kuzco’s,” Atta smiled.

“I heard his band is playing,” Elsa said and added, “Are they any good?”

“They’re all right it’s Kuzco on keyboard, Eric on bass and Tarzan on drums, Miguel on guitar and back up and Naveen as guitar and lead singer, very heartthrob group,” Lucille explained and giggled at her own joke.

“Do they have a name?” Atta questioned curiously.

“King’s of the World,” Lucille said and they all laughed at that, “King’s of ego, more like it, I could never stand those types,” Elsa informed them.

“But you got to admit, they are good looking,” Lucille told her and wiggled her eyebrows.

“When you admit you actually like Raoul,” Elsa shot back jokingly and Lucille crossed her arms defensively and leaned back in her chair mumbling that she certainly did not.

“So it begins at nine?” Atta asked to change the subject.

“Yeah, but that mean everyone is going to be there at ten,” Lucille replied.

“Well how are we going to waste, three hours?” Elsa asked feigning confused.

“Box set of friends?” Lucille suggested knowingly.

“Hear! Hear!” both Elsa and Atta cheered and they all laughed happily at themselves.

 

11:43 am at the Omega house (were the party was being held)

 

“My god! There’s many people in here,” Elsa exclaimed surprised as they walked in. she didn’t like being cramped in with many people it always made her feel a little unnerved and give her chills, she had agoraphobia.

“We’ll find a less crowed room, the entrance the always full,” Lucille soothed and took her hand guiding her into one of the living room areas and Lucille was right in saying it was less crowed.

“I think we lost Atta,” Elsa pointed out and they quickly looked behind them.

“Boy maybe I should find her, you’re good here?” Lucille asked and Elsa nodded but as soon as Lucille had disappeared in the crowd Elsa suddenly felt very alone even with the big crowd around her and as any other person would do when they don’t know what to do with themselves; she started flipping through her phone.

“Not a big party person?” a voice asked after a couple of minutes of her just standing there and she looked up to see the guy from the supermarket.

“Not really, how about you…John was it?” Elsa asked embarrassed.

“Jack, and I prefer the smaller ones, then you know you’re surrounded by friends only,” He replied smiling at her and again it was contagious.

“Me too,” Elsa said and looked around for a second, “So where are your friends?”

“Flynn’s probably already making out with some girl, while Rob, Kris and Nod is outside helping set up and Hic is coming this way,” Jack went trough it and then pointed at a brunette boy walking their way.

“Couldn’t find her, but in this mess, it’s near impossible, Hi I’m Hiccup,” Hiccup introduced himself to Elsa.

“I’m Elsa, we had Business together freshman year,” Elsa returned with a smile.

“That’s right, I should have remembered,” Hiccup said but Elsa waved him off. “There’s so many people at this college it’s impossible to remember everyone, did you change subject since I haven’t seen you since?” Elsa asked, she didn’t know why but she felt suddenly freer and relaxed since Jack had come to talk with her, perhaps it was because now she had something to do. The three of stood talking for quite awhile until Elsa realized that Lucille and Atta were still missing.

“Sorry I think I should go find my friends,” Elsa informed her two new friends and Hiccup nodded saying he should really find his girlfriend too.

“Need help looking?” Jack offered her out of nowhere.

“That’s sweet but I’ll be fine, I’ll try going up stairs and get an overhead look,” Elsa told him and disappeared through the crowd quickly.

“Dude seriously?” Hiccup told Jack in complete disbelief.

“Just trying to help, back off,” Jack replied trough-gritted teeth.

“All right, all right, by the way, girlfriend at two o’clock,” Hiccup said and left to find his own Jack sighed and went outside, he was being an absolute ass, he knew it but tonight wasn’t the right time to tell her the truth.

On the second floor Elsa was scouting for her friends, she had waved at her sister and her friends as they entered but they had quickly moved to the room Elsa had just come from so that was that. She couldn’t see them anywhere and decided to try outside she went back down and out but sadly Gaston was prowling the door she had chosen to use and blocked it with his enormous gross body.

“Well, well, well, have the ice queen left her throne room?” Gaston asked her and she turned to try another door but then Lefou was in the way.

“Let me out please?” Elsa asked politely but still with a coldness to her voice.

“No,” Gaston smirked and took a step closer to her. Elsa’s reflex was to take a step back and she crashed into to someone and turned to see Hans Westergaard.

“Sor…Nerve mind, excuse me,” Elsa said her voice now ice cold and tried to step around him as well but Lefou was in the way again, that little guy was quick.

“Where’re you going Elsa?” Hans asked fake sweet. “Aren’t we fun to hang around?”

Elsa shot him daggers with her eyes and didn’t know what to say, Hans looked like he had another snide comment on the way but someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned looking confused and annoyed.

“Hey Elsa, we’re waiting for you outside, come on,” Jack told her and held out his hand to her which she grabbed without a second thought and then they were gone. Jack led her outside before her let go of her hand.

“Thank you,” she told him and he gave her a happy smirk, when Hans smirk it made him look evil and like he could use a good punch to the face but when Jack did it was charming, attractive even, wait did she just think that?

“Not a problem, don’t like those guys either, did you find your friends?” Jack asked as they sat down on some of the patio furniture, it was free because it was partially hidden by a large fern.

“What do you mean, those gorilla’s were totally my friends,” Elsa joked and Jack laughed, “No I haven’t, maybe you know them, Lucille De Cabaret and Atta Stone?”

“The Class president? Haven’t seen her and don’t know your other friend sorry,” Jack apologized he did really want to help.

“It’s okay, funny that I knew your friend though,” Elsa pointed out and he smiled “It’s a small world after all,” he sang and she giggled a little.

“So…” Jack began but was cut off by Naveen who was on the stage and telling everyone that it was time play some music and soon everyone was outside.

“Are they any good?” Elsa asked him. She had to lean over so he could hear her in the mass of people.

“Not too shabby actually, when they play music written by other people, their own songs suck,” Jack chuckled. Elsa smiled and wanted to say something but then the music began and it was impossible to hear one another.

They just sat there and listened and clapped when the first song was over.

“I’m going to get something to drink, want me to bring you something?” Jack asked her.

“It’s okay, I’m good,” she replied and he nodded and left but his place was soon occupied by Lucille and Atta.

“You scandalous woman!” Lucille smiled and Elsa looked at her confused. “So tell us how it goes tomorrow, nice score by the way,” and with that they were off again Elsa had too laugh, she had missed this over the summer.

 

Jack was walking around trying to find the drinks table or keg for that matter, this was by no means an alcohol free party and yet there were nothing in sight.

“Hi Jack,” someone said and he turned to see Tooth.

“Tooth!” he exclaimed and his voice cracked in the surprise, making her laugh.

“What are you looking for?” she asked him, taking his hand.

“The tooth fairy, she was here a minute ago,” Jack joked it was his defense mechanism.

“You’re such a clown sometimes,” Tooth giggled and kissed his cheek making him chuckle uncomfortably.

“I was looking for something to drink,” Jack said and boy did he need it. She gestured to follow her and guided him by the hand she was still holding to the kitchen area.

“Thanks,” he mumbled she had let go of him so he could walk over and help himself to a beer. They were alone since most people were outside; inside was more of a make-out place, there was couples everywhere but luckily none in the kitchen.

He took a deep breath and a big gulp of the beer knowing this was going to be bad. “So Tooth listen about earlier today,” he began he hadn’t moved around to face her, it somehow seemed easier that way.

“Yes, I’m very happy about that,” she replied giddily probably a little tipsy.

“Okay, so…um,” Jack began and turned towards her.

“Hey Frost been looking for you everywhere, come the guys are waiting,” His friend Flynn suddenly burst in, grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

“What the hell Rider! Bad timing bro,” Jack commanded to know.

“Got in some trouble with La Bouff, needed to bolt,” Flynn explained. Jack looked over his shoulder, Tooth was nowhere to be seen, shit, he’s have to do it tomorrow.

 

He returned with Flynn to his friends who were standing at the edge of the makeshift dance floor.

“Hi guys look who I found,” Flynn greeted.

“Done flirting with the hot blonde?” Hiccup teased but only loud enough for Jack to hear.

“Shut up,” Jack said through gritted teeth to make it look like he was smiling. He stayed with his friends and watched as people danced.

 

Elsa sat alone, wondering what was taking Jack so long, it’s been three songs and it did sound like he was returning. She got up thinking maybe getting a drink wasn’t too bad of an idea and went to find the kitchen. In there she found a sad looking Toothiana.

“Tooth! Are you okay?” she asked concerned.

“I think my boyfriend doesn’t want to be my boyfriend,” Tooth said and Elsa haltered, she wasn’t exactly and expert in that area.

“Now come on, we’re at this great party, and your friends are outside probably waiting for you, you should go have fun, it’s what tonight are all about,” Elsa told her sister’s friend, not really sounding like herself when she said it but it seemed to work as Tooth nodded and left, Elsa grabbed a coda and went back outside as well.

“ELSA!” a voice called from behind and as she turned she was engulfed in a hug and long black hair.

“Jasmine, managed to escape the warden again I see,” Elsa joked greeting her longtime friend.

“Not easy but I wasn’t missing this, Naveen promised me to play _I don’t wanna be_ ,” Jasmine informed Elsa still having not fully let go of her friend and that song was theirs.

“Well it would be criminal not to dance to it,” Elsa joked and Jasmine laughed.

“My thoughts exactly, let’s find the others,” they both battled the crowd and Elsa agoraphobia didn’t seem to bad when her best friend held her hand. They surprisingly quickly found Lucille and Atta both slightly arguing with the men they were clearly attracted to but too stubborn to admit it.

Elsa happened to notice they weren’t too far away from her little sisters group, all dancing happily and further out at the edge at very noticeable young man with white hair.

“All right, this next song is too a very good friend of mine but I hope you’ll all enjoy and sing along,” Naveen said after they finished playing Maroon 5’s Harder to breathe and Gavin Degraw’s rhythm started flowing.

Elsa, Jasmine, Atta and Lucille all started to dance together and singing along to every note forgetting everyone else around them.

 

Still standing at the edge Jack couldn’t help his gaze going in Elsa’s direction but trying to ignore it he turned to talk with his friends, hopefully that would stop him checking her out. One slight problem tough; they were all gone besides Kristoff.

“Where did they go?” Jack asked and Kristoff, he had to almost yell over the crowd.

“Went dancing,” Kristoff replied smiling, he might have chuckled but it would have impossible to hear.

“And they didn’t ask us, we should be insulted,” Jack joked as he scanned the crowd.

“Well, neither Nod nor Flynn is really my type, but hey be my guest if that’s what’s you’re in to,” Kristoff joked back and Jack gave him a friendly shove while laughing. They went further back where it was easier to talk and sat talking about their summer holiday, they didn’t really talk that much for being friends so it was nice to chat over a couple of beers. When their other friends needed a break from dancing with their ladies, Flynn’s dance partner always changing, they joined them at the table set they had hijacked.

“Hey Frosty, ready to get your ass handed to you next practice?” Astrid asked him as her and Hiccup sat down in the chair next to him, Astrid on Hiccups lap.

“Give it you’re best shot Hofferson,” Jack returned smirking; they both played hockey and had a friendly feud every time.

“I heard you’re trying out too Kris, didn’t know you played,” Astrid told him.

“Didn’t have the time last year, too much family stuff but this year I’m game and I’ll love to help kicking ass,” Kristoff replied and shot a challenging glance at Jack.

“You’re both on,” Jack replied and pointed at them one by one, “I’ll take you’re both down,”

“I have to watch this,” Hiccup commented.

“Sure you can come and cheer me on,” Jack smiled and patted Hiccup’s shoulder.

“You? I’m cheering for Astrid,” Hiccup laughed.

“That’s my man,” Astrid smiled and leaned in to kiss Hiccup making Jack roll his eyes and he leaned towards Kristoff.

“He’s so whipped,” Jack mocked and Kristoff chuckled. 

“Say’s the guy who wanted to be just friends and ended up with a girlfriend,” Kristoff reminded him and Jack’s smile faded and he mumbled to Kris that he should just shut up and sat back in his chair, jumping on the next new subject to forget.

 

Somewhere else, being exhausted from dancing Elsa was sitting with Lucille, while the other two was standing in line to the bathroom.

“We need to do this more often,” Lucille commented.

“You now I’m not that type,” Elsa replied not that she wasn’t having fun, but she just wasn’t the party girl.

“I know, but it does suit you, a lot and I mean A LOT of the boys here have been checking you out,” Lucille informed her and Elsa blushed uncomfortably. “Oh now come on and someone caught your eye, you can’t tell me you were just chatting,” Lucille referred to Jack.

“Actually we were, he seems… Nice,” Elsa shot back.

“You find him attractive,” Lucille deducted and Elsa looked at her friend surprised. “Oh come on! He’s handsome, I get it, it’s okay just admit it,”

“I think I’ll need a drink,” Elsa mumbled and Lucille laughed. “Bring me one,” Lucille added as Elsa stood up and went for the kitchen, she began mixing two rum and cokes.

“Two? You know how to party,” a chuckle sounded behind her and she looked to see Hans.

“Don’t you have other people to pester?” Elsa replied continuing to work, hoping to finish fast.

“Yeah but you’re much more to fun to annoy,” Hans confessed, he sounded drunk. Elsa didn’t answer she just grabbed her two drinks and left through the other door leaving him behind, this lead her through the house but if it was away from Hans she was happy.

“Wow 2 drinks? Hopefully there not both for you,” Jack smiled as he walked towards her.

“It’s for my friend,” Elsa smiled back, as Jack looked somewhere over her shoulder.

“You don’t mean sideburns I hope,” Jack commented and Elsa didn’t need to look to know Hans had followed her.

“No,” she sighed and hanging her head.

“Well thank you for the drink, here let me lead you out,” Jack taking one of the drinks and resting his other arm around her waist leading her out, and giving Hans a cold stare, but Elsa didn’t see that part. When they got back outside Jack removed his arm and gave the drink back.

“Thank you again,” Elsa smiled warmly.

“Not a problem, any excuse to help you,” Jack blurred out, as he had gotten tipsy doing the night; it was a party after all. Elsa looked away blushing furiously and took a slurp from one of the drinks.

“Hey guys it’s almost midnight, now I know it’s not new year’s eve but it is the start of a new year so maybe we should share the love with person closest to us and enjoy a night we will never have the chance to experience again unless the techies invent a time machine, Talking to you Lockwood, here comes one of our own,” Naveen said from the stage and many chuckled and Elsa and Jack just stood there looking at each other.

“So your friend is probably waiting for you,” Jack said after awhile. Elsa looked at where Lucille had been but she was gone.

“She left,” Elsa informed him and turned back to look him in the eyes “Want to join me?” she braved herself, Naveen did have a point, maybe it was time to live a little. Jack smiled at her and nodded following her to where she had been sitting before hand.

They sat and talked for a while about the party, their friends and so on while casually and somewhat awkwardly flirting.

“Okay so is the hair real?” Elsa asked and Jack laughed.

“Yeah it is, it’s some kind of rare off strand of albinism, I used to be a brunette, and then it hit me in puberty, it only affects hair, I hated it to begin with but I’ve grown accustom to it,” Jack explained.

“I like it, it suits you,” Elsa told him and blushed again by her words.

“Thank you well, then I’m absolutely keeping it,” he joked wanting her to smile again and she did. “You’re pretty when you smile,”

Jack didn’t have time to stop himself and with the mix of blushing on her cheeks and the smile on her lips it was so worth it. He leaned it slightly testing the waters. She looked up at him with her beautiful cyan blue eyes and he just went for it, because fuck it. Elsa was completely in shock when his lips met hers but the electricity she felt, which might have been enhanced thanks to the alcohol, made her react on instinct and she her lips started to move against his and their kiss deepened.

The sirens was going on inside Jack’s head but he did his best to ignore it, wait… those were real sirens, they broke the kiss and looked towards the front were the noise was coming from.

It was the police, they weren’t in real trouble but there had been a noise complaint from a neighborhood away, meaning they were being REALLY loud and the party started breaking up and at around three in the morning Jack, Hiccup and Astrid was going home. Flynn was staying over at… someone’s apartment.

“Man I’m trashed,” Hiccup mumbled yawing.

“Hopefully not too trashed,” Astrid suggested sweetly and he gave her a squeeze.

“Hey third wheel present,” Jack exclaimed feign disgusted.

“Hey you’ll understand when you have a girlfriend, oh wait you do,” Hiccup teased and Astrid laughed.

“I’m never drinking again,” Jack mumbled grudgingly. Astrid looked to Hiccup for answers but he shrugged just as confused.

“What are you talking about?” Hic asked as he got the keys to the apartment building.

“Something I don’t want to talk about,” Jack replied very unlike him and walked ahead up the stairs and in the door to their apartment, closing the door to his room with a bang as Hiccup and Astrid closed the front door.

“You think he’s all right?” Astrid asked concerned.

“He’s got some things he need to sort out,” Hiccup told her.

“How about you, are you okay?” Astrid asked and placed her hands on his shoulders before sliding up in his hair.

“I’m fine, tired but fine,” Hiccup, answered putting his hands on her hips.

“Just fine? Cause I had an idea that would make you feel amazing,” Astrid suggested flirtatiously and kissed him in the corned of the mouth before going towards his room.

“God I love you,” Hiccup mumbled as he followed her and she laughed softly.


	3. Confessions

Monday morning and first day of college, Anna was almost electric with excitement and she was skipping around as she was getting ready, Elsa was much more calm, this was her second year after all.

“Where’s your first class at?” Elsa asked her sister.

“A113, what does it mean by the way?” Anna asked while checking her bag for the fifth time, to see if she had everything she needed.

“Auditorium building 1, room 13,” Elsa replied with a smile.

“Thanks…. and where is that?” Anna questioned suddenly looking worried.

“On the way to where I got my first class so I’ll follow you some of the way,” Elsa answered calmly. “Now have you got everything?”

They went through it like a checklist and Anna started feeling even more excited and when the clock reached nine they left, it began at ten o’clock but Anna wanted to be there in good time, making Elsa proud.

“So we should have taken the tour of the place yesterday,” Anna regretted.

“You’ll learn quickly, don’t worry,” Elsa told her supportively.

“Worry about what?” Jasmine asked as she joined them, “Hi Anna, welcome to college, it’s hell, you’ll love it,” she greeted the younger Arendelle sister.

“Thanks and worry about getting lost,” Anna smiled.

“Thought that was what Sunday was for?” Jasmine wondered.

“We ended up watching the all day marathon of friends on channel 6, with popcorn and home made milkshakes,” Elsa explained and Jasmine laughed.

“I want to try one of does once, why don’t we give you a tour later on?” Jasmine suggested to Anna and she lit up.

“That would be great, thanks,” Anna smiled and Jasmine nodded understanding.

“All right this is your room, there’s 15 rooms in all, just continue down the hall until you see number 13, we have to get to our call, see you later sis,” Elsa explained and pointed at the large building in front of them. Anna nodded and went in looking a little paler but still smiling with excitement.

“That was nice of you,” Elsa smiled at Jasmine.

“She’s your sister, it was nothing,” Jasmine replied nonchalant and they went their own way.

 

It was the first day so most of it went by with how college would work, the curriculum, what there was expected by the students, some of the big assignments and general rules about skipping class and so on and so forth. It was incredibly tedious and repetitive and most students drifted off halfway trough. Anna was doodling in her notebook and not so discreetly looking around at the other students, perhaps one or more could be a good new friend.

The teacher went on and soon the first lecture was over and the first homework given.

Elsa had texted Anna if her she was eating lunch with her friends or wanted to join her, Anna, the socialite, suggested they all eat together as a big group. Jasmine and Lucille was both on board, so was Atta but she had to meet with the class council and therefor passed.

They went to a shop called “Earl of Sandwich” which served sandwiches obviously. So after Anna, Ariel, Elsa, Jasmine, Lucille, Rapunzel and Tooth each got a Sandwich they sat down at a table and started eating and chatting.

“So any good tips on good eating places?” Rapunzel asked curious.

“Trial and error, try eating somewhere new often, it’s a campus and there is a lot of places, we haven’t even been to all of them,” Lucille answered with a smile, referring to herself Elsa and Jasmine.

“I know I have to try ´Fish out of water` at some point,” Anna chuckled.

“A sushi lover as well?” Jasmine asked and Anna nodded.

“There’s half prize day, this Thursday,” Lucille reminded them.

“How often do they do that?” Ariel asked curious.

“Once a month, it’s their busiest night,” Elsa answered.

“Well, so, should we reserve a table for seven?” Anna suggested.

“Eight, Atta would want to come as well,” Elsa added.

“I’m on it,” Jasmine chuckled and took out her phone.

“I’ve never tried it, it isn’t dangerous right?” Tooth wondered.

“Nope, that’s just hearsay and very specific plates that’s a normal low key sushi place like this doesn’t even serve,” Elsa reassured Tooth.

“With all do respect Hic, I really hate your girlfriend right now,” a voice broke into their conversation as the door opened and another large group, making the cashier sigh, came in and went to the counter.

“I beat you fair and square Frost, I’m just that good,” a woman with blonde hair like Elsa said.

“Jack!” Tooth called out and everyone in both groups looked at her as she got up and walked over to the white-haired surprised looking guy.

“Tooth!” his voice croaked as he spoke, he had seen whom she was sitting with.

“Oh so this is Tooth,” a guy with a goatee chuckled.

“Shut it Flynn,” Jack sneered out of the corner of his mouth before Tooth reached him to give him a hug.

“I didn’t hear from you all weekend, everything all right?” Tooth asked him.

“Hung-over Saturday, ice hockey training Sunday,” Jack mumbled.

“Hey if you want you can join us, when you’ve gotten your food,” Tooth suggested smiling.

“We’re having it to go, but thanks,” Hiccup replied trying to save his friend from complete embarrassment as he had also seen who was at Tooth’s table.

“We are? I thought we were eating here?” Flynn questioned confused and Jack, Hiccup and Astrid gave him a look. “What?!”

“Join us, it’ll be fun,” Tooth pleaded and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, making his head whip around back to her.

“I um,” Jack began wishing he would just go invisible.

“Please Jack,” Tooth begged giving him the puppy dog eyes and he sighed deep and regretfully.

“Fine,” Jack agreed and Tooth smiled hugely and skipped back to her table.

“I’m going to hell,” Jack mumbled and Hiccup padded his shoulder.

“Just try to act normal,” Hiccup suggested trying to help.

 

“Hey my boyfriend and his friends are joining us, I hope that’s all right,” Tooth said as she rejoined her friends at the table.

“Boyfriend?” Elsa asked trying not to sound wrong.

“Yes, Jack, the guy with the white hair, he’s the best,” Tooth answered happily continuing on her lunch.

Elsa looked to Jasmine, who knew what had happened at the party, she hadn’t told Lucille about the kiss but she knew enough too.

“I just remembered that I need to get a book from the library before next class I’ll just see you guys later,” Elsa explained and started packing her things.

“That’s right, me too how could we forget,” Jasmine added and joined her friend.

“Well I’m coming too then,” Lucille said as she got up as well.

“Wait you’re all leaving?” Anna asked confused.

“Talk to you later sis,” Elsa replied a little colder than she expected and one by one they were out the door.

 

“Elsa stop!” Jasmine panted trying to keep up with her.

“I can’t believe this! How could he do that to her or to me?” Elsa blurted out in a mess.

“He’s an ass! Forget him,” Jasmine reasoned and looked around they had actually made it to the library.

“Jas you’re my best friend, but right now I just need some alone time, is that okay?” Elsa asked.

“Okay,” Jasmine smiled with a nod and watched as Elsa went through the library doors.

“Is she okay?” Lucille asked as she caught up.

“Yeah, she though,” Jasmine smiled.

“What about the other girl Teeth?” Lucille asked.

“Tooth and she’s got some truths to face but that’s really none of our business,” Jasmine said.

“Watch out!” a male voice called and both girls turned towards it and Jasmine was almost hit in the face by a Frisbee but someone caught it just at the last second.

“You watch out,” he guy called to the person who had yelled and threw the Frisbee back. Before turning to Jasmine. “Are you alright?” he asked her; he had thick black hair, tan skin and brown eyes.

“You’re fine, I mean I’m fine,” Jasmine said and wanted to do a face palm.

“Good, that would be a terrible start to a new year,” he said with a charming smile.

“No kidding, thank you so much, good reflexes,” Jasmine told him also smiling.

“Don’t mention it, I’ll see you around,” the guy told her and left.

“You should have gotten his name,” Lucille commented with a chuckle.

 

Back at the sandwich shop Jack had placed his head firmly on the table and had decided to just stay there for all eternity. He felt horrible and it was his own fault.

“So um, what do you guys study?” Anna asked trying to make it not awkward.

“Animal sciences,” Hiccup said going along with it.

“Protective services,” Astrid, added disinterested.

“Social Studies,” a girl with big curly red hair mumbled with a Scottish accent.

“Social work studies, not the same,” Flynn continued.

“Environmental sciences, not as boring as it sounds,” a burly looking blonde guy said.

“What about you guys?” Astrid tried it was still weird.

“Education,” Anna smiled.

“Dentistry,” Tooth cheered.

“Fine arts,” Rapunzel blushed, feeling shy.

“Preforming arts,” Ariel mumbled also feeling shy.

“Theater?” Astrid inquired.

“Music, I sing,” Ariel explained.

“Oh are you in one of the many college bands?” the curly haired girl asked.

“No…” Ariel answered unsure and silence followed.

“Well with Naveen and his ego group I’m sure there’s not much room for other bands to even breathe,” Hiccup tried to joke.

“There not that bad,” Flynn defended; Naveen was one of his best mates.

“Have you heard their own music? The only decent one is Miguel,” Astrid chuckled.

“The guitarist? Yeah I heard him play down at the Hula Lounge, he was really good,” Ariel replied remembering.

“What were you doing at the Hula lounge?” Anna asked confused and Ariel blushed.

“Eric was there,” Tooth answered for her.

“And my sisters, that’s why I was there,” Ariel tried to explain.

“So anyway, it’s getting late maybe we should get going?” Hiccup asked and Jack’s head shot up.

“Yes! We can’t be late or North will kill me,” Jack said very quickly and stood up along with the rest of his friends.

“It was nice meeting you guys,” Anna smiled politely.

“Likewise,” Hiccup nodded and then they were out the door. They walked in silence until they where far enough away from the shop.

“So that was weird,” Merida commented.

“I’m going to kill you Eugene,” Jack growled turning to his friend.

“What did I say about that name!” Flynn growled back and Hiccup quickly got in-between them both, facing Jack.

“Alright, Jack calm down,” Hiccup ordered sternly.

“Seriously how can you be so ignorant to not notice the situation around you?” Jack asked Flynn ignoring Hiccup.

“Sorry if your life story isn’t my first priority,” Flynn argued back annoyed.

“Maybe we should go?” Merida whispered to Astrid who nodded.

“So we’re going to go, we’ll see you later,” Astrid said and her and Merida turning away from the argument.

“No, I’m going, see you later Hic,” Jack mumbled and left looking rather disgruntled.

“What happened at that party?” Astrid asked her boyfriend when Jack was out of range.

“He kissed Elsa Arendelle,” Hiccup replied with a sigh “And yes he knows it was dumb,” he added when he saw the look on their faces.

“Glad it’s not me,” Merida said and they nodded.  
“Does her sister know?” Kristoff asked out of the blue.

“Whose sister?” Hiccup questioned.

“Elsa’s sister, she was at the table, the strawberry blonde girl next to Tooth,” Kristoff explained.

“Jack was right, he is going to hell,” Hiccup said feeling sorry for his friend’s misfortunes.

 

Jack had difficulty focusing at his next lesson and had messaged Tooth that they needed to talk, it wasn’t going to go well but he should have done it a lot earlier. Bored and annoyed he was drawing snowflakes in his notebook, just waiting for the lecture to end.

He was the first one out the door and the buzz from his phone noted him he got a message, he checked to see that it was from Hiccup, why hadn’t she answered?

He stuffed the phone back in his pocket not reading the text and slowly walked back to the apartment with his hood up trying to hide himself and his guilt.

Not noticing anything on the way suddenly he was just at home, he plunked down on the couch and Toothless came up and licked his hand wanting to be pet. Jack mostly ignored it until Toothless stood with its paws on his chest and meowed him right in his face.

“All right, all right,” Jack chuckled at he scratched the cats ears, calming the animal.

It didn’t take too long Jack to be actually playing with the cat and leaving his bad mood behind, that was until his phone vibrated; it was Tooth, she had time now.

Jack sighed and looked to the black cat.

“I’m doing the right thing, right?” Jack asked and Toothless cocked it’s head to the side “I’m talking to a cat,” Jack chuckled at himself as he got up and left.


	4. On Ice

Anna was planning something fun for her friends and her to do in the weekend, Tooth was still bummed out over the break-up and it just wouldn’t do.

She was on the couch searching the Internet for help when Elsa came home.

“Hey sis how was lecture today?” Elsa asked her.

“Great, yours?” Anna replied with a smile.

“Fine, economics are quite boring though be glad you don’t have it, why are you looking at firemen?” Elsa questioned after settling down on the couch next to her sister and saw what she was doing.

“Well Tooth needs cheering up and they have these first aid courses and what woman doesn’t love hot firemen?” Anna chuckled and Elsa shook her head albeit smiling.

“What’s wrong with Tooth?” Elsa asked curious.

“Oh I thought you knew, Jack, her boyfriend, don’t know if you remember him?”

“Oh I remember him,” Elsa mumbled dryly.

“Well he broke up with her after just being together for a couple of days, dick move,”

“Language!” Elsa chuckled “I didn’t know, I’m sorry for her but I don’t think firemen are going to help though, do we have anything quick to eat? My ice dancing starts at seven and it’s five,” Elsa looked at the watch and went to the fridge.

“Ice-skating, we could try ice-skating, they are open for the public right?” Anna asked Elsa as she closed her laptop.

“Sure, from twelve to six every day, minus Sunday obviously, you hungry?” Elsa answered.

“Not really, but great thanks I’ll see if they are interested,” Anna smiled and left to find her phone in her room, it was charging. Luckily all her friends agreed on it, even Tooth so Saturday they would go over to the ice-skating rink and have some fun. In the midst of planning all this Anna hadn’t even noticed Elsa leaving and when she returned to the living room it was empty.

 

Elsa was well on her way for her lessons, it had been something they had done since she was a little kid, she loved it and by know she was so good that she was working on a solo set for the next National winter games, which was every other year, nest year being one, meaning it was this winter and she was excited, she didn’t really care about winning but it was fun to get a little competitive and some people, friends, you only saw so often.

Her trainer Cyril Milori, who also owned the place, was strict but nice and knew exactly how to push her just a little more but without going too far.

 

She quickly changed into her training set upon arriving, she wanted to take some rounds before it began, as she had been told to do her own warm up. with her ice-skates in hand she walked from the changing room to the rink and she could hear Milori talking with someone.

“Sorry the kids crashed into each other in a big group and with quite a lot of speed,” a younger guy said.

“How bad are they hurt?” Mr. Milori asked and Elsa picked up speed, ice-skates could be very dangerous.

“What happened?” she asked as she made it to the box where you put on the skates, also where Mr. Milori and Jack? Was talking.

“Nose bleeds from the impact nothing serious,” Jack quickly replied seeing the worry in both faces. “You might want to use the other rink, just today, blood is hard to out of ice,”

“All right, tell me when you leave then, so I can work it out on your salary,” Mr. Milori told Jack who nodded.

“Now Elsa let’s work on your show, now have you found a song yet?” Mr. Milori asked her and gestured her towards the other rink, used primarily for hockey and she shot a quick glance towards a downtrodden Jack before going with her trainer.

“No but I want something fun, upbeat,” Elsa explained to him and he chuckled a little.

“Have you considered singing yourself? I’ve heard your quite good at it,” Mr. Milori suggested.

“No offense but it seems a little…pompous to me Coach,” She answered politely and he chuckled again.

“I find some 80’ties for you then, you go in and warm up,” Mr. Milori informed as he went to the sound booth and Elsa sat down to put her skates on, trying not to find of jack.

“Hey,” his voice broke trough and she looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

“What?” she asked rather coldly.

“I’m sorry for what I did, I’m an complete and utter ass,” Jack apologized.

“You got that right, excuse me I have training to do,” Elsa told him and got up and walked out into the rink. She didn’t like being this mean to him but he had no excuse for string her along and being this cruel to Tooth, a very sweet and caring person, so she gave him the cold shoulder.

She could hear him leaving but not long after music started playing and she began to move and with that she forgot everything.

Jack returned to the rink when he had finished cleaning the ice and wanted to tell Mr. Milori he was leaving for the day, and that he should the ice resurface machine a couple of times.

He was however enchanted by Elsa’s figure skating/ ice dancing; he gently tapped the glass to get Milori’s attention.

“All done, the surface probably needs some soothing,” Jack informed him and Milori waved at him both signalizing that he understood and that Jack could leave.

Before leaving he caught Elsa’s glance after she landed a really impressive spin jump and her eyes was glittering with so much joy he couldn’t stop from smiling back but she still ignored him.

 

Jack left the rink, happy he had at least apologized but still feeling pretty shitty about himself and slandered towards home, with his headphones in and music on loud, quietly disappearing into his own mind and ignoring everyone else, that was until an American football hit him hard in back and he fell forward. Breaking the fall with only one hand, as the other was deep in his pocket, he hit his chin on the asphalt as well. his earphones had fallen out; he could hear laughter and it was coming towards him.

“Told you I could hit him from there,” Gaston’s voice sounded.

“Not bad,” Hans replied.

“Assholes,” Jack mumbled as he stood up.

“Leaving already, we’re having fun,” Hans chuckled menacingly and his group of despicable disciples followed.

“Fuck off Westergaard,” Jack told him and started walking away.

“Uh no wonder your name is Frost, guess you and the ice queen is made for each other if it hadn’t been for the fact you’re a two timing bitch,” Hans provoked but Jack kept walking intent on not letting the dickheads bullshit get to him.

he heard him shouting further provocations towards him but he ignored it and when he made it home he was still furious and slammed the front door after him.

“Wow what happened to you?” Hiccup asked as he and Astrid looked up from the couch.

“Westergaard,” Jack grumbled.

“Did he punch you?” Astrid questioned concerned as she went closer to examine his chin.

“No the ground did after Gaston used me for target practice,” Jack explained and he checked himself in a mirror.

“Here let me,” Astrid offered and Jack let her.

“Where you two just horizontal on the couch? We have rules about that,” Jack reminded his roommate.

“Those are mostly for Flynn,” Hiccup answered clearly dodging.

“Doesn’t need stitches but you should clean it,” Astrid told him and he nodded before going to the bathroom to do so.

“That was close,” Hiccup mumbled and Astrid laughed.

 

Jack got strange looks from people the next couple of days, those of them who weren’t afraid of asking about what happened he told he had tried skateboarding and never wanted to again. Close friends and other people he trusted got the truth, it was a Friday afternoon and he was sitting in the library explaining it to Kristoff and Kristoff’s friend Tadashi Hamada.

A few rows away Anna was walking around searching for some books mentioned in a lecture, they could check out and when she heard Jack’s voice she was ready to give him what he deserved for breaking her friends heart but then she caught some of the conversation and she just stopped dead.

“So how did Westergaard know about you and the older Arendelle?” Kristoff asked confused.

“No idea, but he was at the same party and we weren’t exactly hidden away,” Jack replied glumly.

“Bad circumstances bro, give it some time,” Tadashi offered and Jack nodded while he absentmindedly spun a pencil around.

“Well I need to get going make sure my brother hadn’t gotten into more trouble than usual,” Tadashi said and Kristoff stood up as well “Yes sorry I have to go too, I’m needed at the animal shelter, they found this reindeer calf and I’m personally taking care of it,”

“Cool, see you guys later,” Jack waved and stayed in his seat. He had nothing to do, he didn’t have work to day so perhaps some college work needed to be done. He would have better luck lending a computer here in the library than trying to use his own so he got up and walked towards them. As he turned the corner at the huge bookcases he was met with a pair of turquoise eyes.

“Woaw sorry, wait your… Anna right?” Jack asked feeling like an idiot.

“Yes,” Anna replied in a voice that didn’t sound like herself.

“Listen I’m sorry about what happened with Toothiana and your sister, they both deserved well not that,” Jack said and continued walking.

“What happened with my sister?” Anna asked still sounding strange in her own ears and Jack turned quickly.

“Nothing! Just uh forget I said it,” Jack told her and quickly left.

Apparently Anna needed to talk with her big sister.

 

Anna made it home somehow, she was so lost in her own that she didn’t even realize she was sitting on their couch until the door opened and Elsa entered with groceries.

“Hey I bought chicken,” Elsa greeted and Anna head whipped around so quickly her neck made a cracking sound.

“DOYOUKNOWJACK?” Anna asked loudly and fast.

“What about a jack?” Elsa asked while placing the newly bought stuff in the right places.

“Do you know Jack?” Anna said again really drawing out each word.

“Is this a riddle?” Elsa questioned and looked at her sister with a smile but wasn’t met with one.

“Jack Frost, he said he was sorry about what happened with Tooth and you but I don’t know what he’s talking about what happened with you?” Anna asked getting up from the couch and walked over to face her sister who sighed.

“Don’t be mad, since I didn’t know he and Tooth was together but we kissed at Kuzco’s party, I haven’t talked to him since because he’s a complete asshole for doing this, I didn’t tell you right away ‘cause…well I’m not sure,” Elsa explained.

“Did you like him?” Anna asked softly.

“Maybe,” Elsa answered truthfully.

“I’m sorry, god some men are just dicks,” Anna said and Elsa laughed, “Yes, I know, Language,” Anna imitated her sister and Elsa laughed even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the middle of chapter 5, don't know when it will be up but it will happen


End file.
